A New Beginning 11: The Hidden Crystal
by Jupitermoon
Summary: Finally in the past they want, Sofia and scouts are faced with an evil unlike anything they faced before. Even with the help of Sailor Moon, the evil is proving too great. A hidden guardian appears to Sofia with the help she needs but can he be trusted?


Welcome to #11 in my series! Sofia, and the other scouts had finally made it to the past that they wanted. The new enemy has prove to be quite a match for the sailor scouts. It's one of the strongest enemies they have ever faced. Even with Sofia, and her team helping, can they really defeat this new evil? And dose Sofia have a hidden guardian? What dose this new evil want? All of this will be answered in this story! Read on, and tell me what you think. ^_^

A NEW BEGINNING

The Hidden Crystal

It was a quite day in Tokyo City, but that silence was soon gone in the sounds of the battle that was taking place, near by in park. The new enemy, had finally stuck again, and the inner sailor scouts, were now fighting a very powerful monster. Serena, Sofia, and the other scouts, were no where to be seen. The inner scouts, were in very need of help, for they could not last much longer. "Where are they!?" yelled Venus, dogging an attack. "They were suppose to be here by now!" yelled Mercury, lunching another attack. "Leave it to Serena, to be late for everything" said Mars, using her Firebird attack. Signs of weakness, were starting to show on everyone. They needed help, and they needed it fast.

Back in the city, Serena, Sofia, and the others, had already transformed, and were racing to help their friends. "I can't believe we forgot about the scout meeting" said Sofia, running beside Serena. "Who's idea was it to go to the arcade anyway?" asked Calypso, running with the others. "Take a guess" said Asteroid, turning back to Serena. "I didn't think there was a meeting today." Asteroid, just rolled her eyes. "No wonder everyone calls her a Meatball Head." When they arrived at the park, they saw that the inner scouts had almost had it. The monster that they were fighting, was as black as night, and very powerful. It's whole body, was made up of spikes, and had claws that could slice you up in seconds. "Stop right there!" The monster, turned it's glowing red eyes, to Sailor Moon. "How dare you hurt our friends. We are the sailor scouts, and in the name of the moon, we shall punish you!" The monster, seem to laugh at this. "Um Sailor Moon," said Sofia, staring at the monster, "I don't think he believes you." The monster, shot out spikes, that went flying everywhere. The other scouts, just missed all of them. "Alright that's it," said Asteroid, "This monster has gotten me pissed." Before anyone could stop her, Asteroid, let lose her attack. "ASTEROID METEOR SHOWER!" The ground around her, rose up, and hit the monster. The attack didn't even phase him. The monster, sent a shock wave straight towards Asteroid. She fell to the ground, unable to move. Asteroid, tried her hardest to move, but she could not. He had done the same with the other scouts. "Now, I will finish you off." The monster raised his claws, and was about to slash her. "CLAPSO PHYSIC SHOCKWAVE! CHARON SOLAR BLAST!" Beams of lighting, and white light, shocked the monster, casing him to step back. Hannah, went over to Asteroid, to see if see was alright. "Are you okay?" she asked. "What are they doing?" asked Asteroid. Hannah, looked up, and gave a grin. "Giving Sofia, a chance to kill that thing." Asteroid, could just barley turn her head, to see Sofia, with a scepter. "MOON EARTH COSMIC POWER!" An energy beam of bright white light, blasted from the scepter, and into the monster. It gave one last roar, and then was no more. Asteroid, and the other scouts, could finally move again. Asteroid, cracked her neck, and shook her head. "That's better." The inner scouts, came over to the others. They were hurt, but nothing time wouldn't heal. "What took you guys so long?" asked Jupiter, rubbing her back. "Someone, wanted to play some video games, and had forgot to tell the others, that there was a meeting today" said Hannah, truing again to Serena. The others, also turned, and gave her a look. "Um..sorry?" Mars, shook her head. "She's been forgetting everything lately, now that Darien, went back to collage." Serena, didn't feel like fighting anymore, so she left it alone. The others, started to walk away, but were picking on Serena. In the shadows, a pair of bloodshot eyes, stared at the scouts, until they were out of sight.

In a dark world, far away from the light of ours, there stood a dark castle. Inside, not a soul alive or dead moved. It was almost pitch black inside the castle. The only lights, was the glow of the fire lights, in the hall ways. There are many hall ways here, and no one knows where they all led. You start to go down one, and just hope you'll find something. The hall way, seems to be a never ending tunnel, until it opens onto a balcony. Stairs led down from the balcony, and into a chamber below. Through the darkness of the room, there seems to be someone sitting there. Suddenly, the torches in the room, light up, and there is now much light in the chamber. The person in the darkness, is a woman, sitting in a black jagged thrown. She appears to be somewhat ill, for she has her head in on of her pale white hands. Her black dress, is slashed, and parts of it hangs off of her pale body. The blood red hair, hides her face, and eyes from sight. It is very quit in the chamber, until the sound of very heavy footsteps eco in nothingness. From the darkness of the balcony, comes forth a Griffin. It has the body of a lion, and the head and wings of an eagle. It jumps from the balcony, and to the floor of the chamber. It steps slowly to the woman, and then stops. It bows it's head, and then looks to the woman. "The princess has finally come milady Claidissa." The woman looks up, and you could now see her face. It was pale, and ghostly white. Her eyes, were pale green, and seemed to go through your very soul. When she smiled, her true evil was shown. "Exhalent Loucknar. I need the Princess Sofia Rose, to tell us where the Golden Crystal, lies whit in Crystal Tokyo." Claidissa, rises from her thrown, and walks to a window. She looks out across her lifeless land. She closed her eyes, as if remembering a time from long ago. She opened her eyes again, shaking lose the long ago memory. She then turns to Loucknar. "I need that crystal, to bring me back to my full power. Only then will I be able to leave this world, and take over others." Loucknar, bowed his head again. "Would you like me to send something to capture the princess?" Claidissa, slowly turned to him. "No, not yet. I want to see how well she can fight first. Then, will have our fun." Claidissa, went back to her thrown, and sat down. "Now, go. I want to be alone." He bowed his head once more. "Yes malady." Loucknar, then left the chamber. Claidissa, was now left alone with her memories.

Back in Tokyo, Alex, was dreaming of something to come. In his dream, there was darkness. It didn't even look like he was anywhere, but was surrounded by darkness all around him. Alex, looked around, trying to see where he was, but he only saw darkness. He did see that he was in his knight's armor. Alex, started to walk forward. As he did, he heard whispers. At first, he couldn't make them out, but the further he went, the more whispers her heard. He called out, but the whispers, kept saying the say things. "The Golden Crystal..hidden..darkness will fall....the princess must not tell." Alex, did not know what this all meant, and he didn't have time to think about it either. In the black distance, he started to hear crying. He quickly realized, that it was Sofia, crying. "Sofia!?" he yelled, running faster. "Sofia, were are you!?" The whispers, grew louder. He could no longer heard Sofia, but he kept on calling out her name. "Sofia!! I can't find you! Sofia!" The whispers, started to say something else. "The princess will die if she tells..everyone will.." Hearing this, Alex, now called out to the whispers. "What dose that mean!? How can I stop it!?" It was no use, the whispers kept on repeating this over and over. "The princess..must not tell.." Alex, then quickly woke up. He looked around, and saw he was back in his apartment. Alex, looked over to his night stand, where the clock read 3:00 am. He lied back down, and closed his eyes. Only one thought went through his head. "I must watch over Sofia."

Later on in the day, Sofia, and the others, were hanging out, and talking before homeroom had to start. Since they were now in the past, they all had to call each other by their given names. Hannah and Irena (Asteroid) were playing rock, paper, scissors , shot, and the others, were just watching to see who would win. Everything they ever did together, always ends up in a tie, so everyone knew it was going to end up being another tie. As everyone was watching them play, Sofia, started to feel a little dizzy. Cleo (Calypso) looked over to her, and saw this. She went over to Sofia. "Are you alright Sofia?" she asked, a little worried. "Yeah I'm fine. I think I just need to step out for a sec." Sofia, saw a little worry in her face. "Why dose everyone give me that look, when I feel even a little sick? I'll be fine Cleo okay." She smiled, and nodded her head. "Yeah, I guess your right." She went back to the others. Sofia, stepped outside the room. She was really starting to feel dizzy now, and thought she should sit down. As soon as she did, she had a vision. In this vision, she saw only glimpses. Sofia, saw Crystal Tokyo, and the Crystal Palace. She then rushed through the whole palace, until she saw where the Golden Crystal, was hidden. It was a small room, that only the royal family knew about. This repeated it's self over five times, then went black. When Sofia, opened her eyes, she saw Alex, standing in front of her. "Alex.." she said, focusing on him. "Sofia, are you okay?" he said, sitting down beside her. "I..I just had a vision." Alex, listened closely. "What did you see?" he asked her. "I saw Crystal Tokyo, then through the palace, to where the Golden Crystal, was hidden." Hearing about the Golden Crystal, Alex, remembered, what his dream had said. "The princess must not tell." Alex, now knew what his dream had meant. "Sofia, last night I had a dream, and in it, I heard whispering. It mention the Golden Crystal, and something about darkness will fall. It also mentioned you. Saying that the princess must not tell." Sofia, was not sure what to say. "What should we do?" she finally asked. "We should tell the others first of all." The bell rang right after. Alayna (Charon) came out to them. "Irena and Hannah, tied again, and they are not to happy about it..So, don't bring it up, or anything." Sofia and Alex nodded their heads. "Oh and one more thing. The bell rang so you better get in here, before the teacher catches you." Alayna, went back into the class room. They got up from their sets. "We'll have to tell them later, this isn't a good time" said Sofia. Then, they both walked back into the class room, and through the whole day, Alex, didn't let Sofia, out of his sights.

After school had ended, everyone meet up at the temple. Sofia and Alex, had already told the other scouts, on the way, but they still needed to tell the inner scouts. When they walked in, they sat down quickly. "We have something important to tell you all" said Sofia. They turned to her, except for Serena, who was reading a comic book. Raye grabbed it from her, and made her pay attention. "You don't have to be so grabby Raye" said Serena. "Well your eighteen years old now Serena, you don't even need to be reading comic books." Serena, smiled. "Then why do you still have them?" Raye, didn't answer. "You know, I thought I heard Sofia, say she had something to tell you all" said Irena, starting to get annoyed. Everyone went quite, and listed. "Last night, Alex, had a dream that helps in understanding what the enemy wants." She looked over to him, and then he told what happened. "It was hard to see. All there was, was darkness all around. I could heard whispers everywhere. They started out quite, but got louder with each step I took. The whisperers only said a few words at a time. They said something about the Golden Crystal, and about how darkness would fall if the princess told." The scouts, glanced at one another, then back to Alex. "I then heard Sofia, crying somewhere in the darkness. I tried to find her, but it was to dark, I couldn't see anything. The whispers, got louder the more I tried to find Sofia. Before I woke up, one whisper above the others said "If the princess will die..everyone will..the princess must not tell," and that was it." Luna and Artemis, seemed very interested, in this. They had not been able to do any kind of research on this new enemy, since there was not much to go on. "Was there anything else you could remember Alex?" asked Luna. "No, that was it, but Sofia, had a vision today at school." Cleo, turned to her. "Is that why you were feeling dizzy?" Sofia, had not told the other scouts, about her vision, and they were surprised that this happened at school. "I guess so" she said. "Sofia, tell us what you saw" said Artemis. "It didn't last for long, but I saw Crystal Tokyo. Then, I was rushed through the palace, and into the place where we hidden the Golden Crystal. I saw this happen five times, and then everything went black." The others, weren't sure what to think. "What do you mean, when you said "where the Golden Crystal was hidden?" asked Mina. Sofia, looked over to her. "After my father, retuned to Elysium, he guarded the Golden Crystal. When my parents married, my father, hid the crystal inside the palace. Only the royal family knows where it is. He always said, if it ever fell into the wrong hands, it could mean the end of the world." Luna, sat up. "Well, we now know that the evil wants. It wants the Golden Crystal, and needs Sofia, to tell it where it is. We have to make sure, Sofia, is safe at all times." The scouts nodded their heads. "She must be with one of you at all times." Sofia, didn't like the idea, of being watch 24/7, but in this case, she had no choice.

Weeks passed by, and more monsters came forth. The monsters, seemed to be stronger then the last. Even with the other scouts, helping it still seemed that they would need more help. Luna and Artemis, decided to make the scouts, start training harder then even before. Surprising enough, Serena, didn't complain. Everyday after school, the other scouts, would come to the temple and train. The inner scouts, who were in collage, came home and trained when their classes were done. The training, seemed to be working. They were now able to fight the monsters, more quicker then before. Everyone, were learning to hold back, in a hard spot. Even Asteroid, wasn't charging in, during every battle. With help from the other scouts, she learned how to hold back as well. In the darkness of her castle, Claidissa, saw how hard the scouts were training. She watched quietly, as she saw Sofia, defeat another one of her monsters. Loucknar, approached her slowly. "She is getting stronger malady. Should I send for a demon to take her now?" She looked up, ever so slowly. Claidissa, didn't look exactly the same, as she did before. Her skin, was more pale, and she seemed to be getting weaker. "Yes..send for her. I must get that crystal soon." Loucknar, bowed his head, and quickly set off. Claidissa, looked back into her black crystal ball. She stared at the image of Sofia, surrounded by her friends. "Soon..all of that will be taken away from you...very soon."

It was now Saturday, and everyone was taking a break from everything. They went to the arcade, to try and relax, and to have some fun. As soon as they all got there, Serena and Mina, went right to the games. Raye sighed. "Something's never change" she said, shaking her head. Lita, Amy, and Raye, went to go play video games. Irena and Hannah, wanted to play the race car game, to see who was the better racer. Cleo and Alayna, didn't bother watching, cause they always tied. Sofia and Alex, did watch. They always thought it was funny, watching them compete with each other. "Your going down girl" said Asteroid, looking over to Hannah. "Oh yeah, like to see that happen" she said back to her. "Guys, it's just a game" said Sofia, making sure a war wasn't going to break out. Irena, looked back to her. "Yeah we know. Just want to have a little fun now." The race started now, with Irena leading. Hannah, had to catch up if she wanted to even tie this time. Irena, was going very fast, and it didn't look like Hannah, was going to make it. "I told you, you were going down Hannah" she called out, not taking her eyes off the screen. "I'm not done yet Irena" said Hannah, doing the same. With all of the noise going on, the other girls, came over to watch now. When they saw how far Asteroid was, they didn't think Hannah could catch up. "Wow, someone might finally win this" said Cleo. As soon as she said that, Hannah, increased her speed, and finally caught up with Asteroid. "Spoke to soon there Cleo" said Alayna. Cleo, gave a small sigh. "Yep." Irena and Hannah, were now neck and neck. It was coming down to the last lap, and it looked like it was going to be very close. Everyone, was now watching, for they didn't know if it was going to be another tie. When finally they crossed the finish line, they crossed it at the same time. Jaws now dropped, as they could not believe it was another tie. Irena, sat back in her set, and looked over to Hannah. "I'm not playing with you anymore."

The other girls, went to a table, and sat down. Sofia, was trying to tell Irena and Hannah, that it was just a game, and everything's alright. They weren't listening to her though. She gave up, and started to make her way to the table. As she was walking, she then got this very bad feeling. Her head, started to hurt, and she wasn't walking straight. Alex, saw this, and came to help her. "Sofia, what's wrong?' he asked her. "I don't know, I just started to feel this way." Then, she remembered, another time she felt like this. "Something is coming Alex, something evil." He helped her to table. The others, asked what was wrong. "She said she felt something evil was coming" said Alex. "Evil?" said Serena. "I didn't sense anything like that" said Raye. "Yeah, but Raye, you don't sense anything until it's about to happen" said Lita. "She's right. Sofia, could be sensing something, that night happen in a few hours, or even less" said Amy, to the others. Irena and Hannah, came back to the table, smiling. "What did you guys do?" asked Serena, looking at them both. "Nothing" they both said, then started laughing. "What's going on?" asked Irena, still smiling. "Something evil is coming." They stopped smiling. "When?" asked Hannah. "Were not sure. Could be anytime" said Amy. "It could be happening now," said Irena, standing up, "And were not out there?" Asteroid, sat back down. "Don't worry. When were needed, there is always some kind of sign" said Raye. "Like what, a giant Sailor Moon symbol in the air?" she said, being sarcastic. "No" said Raye, in a very low tone. "That would be kinda cool though" said Serena, smiling. She looked to the others, and no one else was smiling, so she stopped. A girl came running in, just then, and was yelling something about a monster in the park. Raye, turned to Irena. "Something like that." Everyone, quickly got up, and started to run to the park.

The monster, had been on a rampage, and everywhere the scouts looked, something was destroyed. "This must be a very powerful monster" thought Sofia, "We must all be ready to fight." They found the monster, somewhere in the city. The scouts, wanted to surprise it, so no Sailor Moon speech here. This monster, looked like it was the strongest yet. It was a very dark green, and could walk on two legs, but ran whit four. It's head, was round, and had small red eyes. Jaws, as big as a human's head. This was a monster, you had to be careful with. They surrounded it, by going behind building, that here in front, and behind the monster. Then, the other scouts, all attached together. "SHINNING SILVER BEAM!, ASTEROID METOR SHOWER!, CHARON SOLOR BEAM!, CALYPOS PHYSIC SHOCKWAVE!" Before the monster, even knew what was going on, he was hit with attacks from all over. The attacks, damaged him, bur he was still able to fight. Hanna and Charon, had gotten to close to the monster. Before they could move, the monster, throw them both ten feet, and into a wall. "Charon!" yelled Calypso, in shock of what had happened. "Silver Star!" yelled Asteroid, also shocked. Sofia and Alex, went to see if they were alright, while the inner scouts, started to attach the monster. Calypso and Asteroid, in rage of what happened to their team mates, attacked again as well. Sofia, saw that Hannah, was knocked out, but Charon was still aware of things. "Don't worry about us," whispered Charon, "Go fight." Sofia and Alex, left them to fight. All of the inner scouts, had been put under the same power as before, leaving them unable to move. Calypso and Asteroid, were the only ones left still fighting. The monster, only wanted Sofia, but was enjoying defeating the scouts. Sofia and Alex, saw what had happened to the others. The monster, saw Sofia. He put Asteroid and Calypso, under the same power as the others, and charged at Sofia. Alex, quickly took out his sword, and used his attack. "SWORD BEAM ATTACK!" The beam from his sword, knocked the monster a few feet back. It got back up, and shook it's self from the attack, and charged faster this time. It was to fast for Alex. He was thrown off to the side, and put under the same power. He tried to move, but couldn't. He called out to Sofia. "Sofia run!" But, she was already fighting the monster. She tried to use her scepter, but it was knocked out of her hand. She started to use her fighting moves on it, but it was no use. This monster, was not going down. The monster, through her against a wall, and once she was down, she was unable to move. "SOFIA!" It was no use, she couldn't hear anyone. The monster, picked up Sofia, and opened a portal. Charon, had managed, to move herself to where the fight had been taking place. She saw what had happened, but was to weak to help Sofia fight. But, she could help Sofia with something else. Out of sight of the monster, Charon, with the rest of the strength she had, throw a tracking device, on Sofia's chocker. The monster, didn't see this, and jumped into the portal, with Sofia. Once he was gone, this power wore off, and the scouts could move once more. Alex, fell to his knees. "I failed her...I promised her I would protect her." Calypso, saw Charon, clasped over by a building. "Guys, Charon needs help" she said, running over to her. Asteroid, found Hannah, and carried her back to the others. "So dose Hannah." Asteroid gently put her down. Calypso, felt both of their heart beats. "Their still alive, but they need help." Mina, nodded her heard. "I'll take them to the hospital." She looked over to Serena, who was setting down, crying. Raye, went down to her. "I'll stay with her. Go help the others" she said, talking to Mina. They all detransformed, and Asteroid, helped Charon and Hannah, into Mina's car. Calypso and Asteroid, went with Mina. Amy and Raye, stayed with Serena, and Lita, wet over to Alex. Lita, put her hand on his shoulder. "We'll get her back. We'll make sure of it, you'll see." He looked up to her. "I promised her, I would protect her, and I couldn't." She went down to him. "Alex, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't protect her from that, not even all of us together could. We won't stop, until we find her. We will find her, but now we need a plane. And we'll need your help." She stood back up again. "If you want to save her, come with us." Alex, got back up, and nodded his head. "Are the others alright?" he asked, remembering what had happened to them. "They'll live. Now, let's go help Serena." They walked back over to the others, where Serena, was now claming down. "Lita, before Mina, took the others to the hospital, Charon said something" said Raye. "What did she say?" she asked her. "She said something about that she knew how to find Sofia." They all looked at each other. "We got to get to the hospital," said Alex, "Anyone have a car?" Serena, finally stopped crying. "I do. We can go now." They all rushed to her car. As they were leaving, Alex, knew he was going to make this evil pay, if anything happened to Sofia.

Charon and Hannah, were put in the same room together. The others, were already there, watching over them. Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Alex, came into the room in a bit of a rush. "Are they alright?" asked Amy. "There fine" said Mina. "They can come home today" finished Calypso. "Yeah, we just got knocked out really good, but were fine now" said Hannah, smiling. "I'm glad everyone is okay then" said Alex, with a weak smile. "Alex," said Charon, "I know how to find Sofia." He pulled up a chair, beside her bed. The others, listened carefully. "Before she was taken, I throw a tracking device on her, so using my communicator, I can track her what world she is in, and where in that world she is." Everyone's eye's, lit up. Alex's, the most. "That's great, so we can find where she is?" Charon nodded. "Waite, how are we going to open the portal to that world?" asked Asteroid. "I can also do that with communicator. As soon as I find the track, I will be able to open a portal to that world." Amy, seemed very impressed. "Wish I thought of that" she said to herself. "When can we do this" asked Serena. "Hold up Serena," said Calypso, "We need a plane first. We can't just barge in there. We have no idea what kind of world Sofia, is in. We have to wait first. At lest until when Charon and Hannah, get out." Serena, nodded her heard. "Yeah really, cause you guys are so not leaving me in this place" said Hannah. "Why? Are you scared of the doctor?" asked Asteroid, teasingly. "No...I just don't like hospitals, that's all." Asteroid, rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure." The others, now had to go, but Charon and Hannah, could not go home with them yet. They had to spend a little more time there. The plane, would have to wait for now.

Sofia, was now waking up, and when she did, she didn't like where she was. Her hands and feet, were chained to the wall, and it was so dark, she could only see a few feet in front of her. Sofia, wasn't hurt anywhere, but her head was killing her. She tried to see if she could yank the chain off, but they were to strong for her. "Great, now what do I do?" She looked forward, and thought see saw something, there in the darkness. She looked closer, and saw that somewhere was there. Suddenly, the room lit up in a fire's glow. Sofia, could now clearly see the person now. It was a woman, sitting in a thrown, looking very weak, and pale. "Well, hello Princess Sofia. Welcome to my home. I am Claidissa, queen of all you see." Sofia, looked around again. It was now light enough, to see everything in the chamber. "You must be so proud then" she said sarcastically. Claidissa, grinned evilly. "You have spirit, I like that, but that spirit can also get you killed. I'm sure you family, would want to see you alive again." She got up, out of her thrown, and walked over to Sofia. "If you tell me what I want to know, you can." Sofia, got right up in her face. "If I was free right now, I'd be kicking your ass right about now." Claidissa, stepped back. "You will tell me where the Golden Crystal is, or you will never see the light of day again!" Sofia, looked over to her. "Oh I'm sorry, did you say something?" Claidissa's eyes, narrowed. "When I retune, you will tell me what I want to know." With that, she left. Sofia, pulled on the chains again, but still nothing happened. She then sigh, and thought to herself "I'll have to make a note to myself, NOT to get captured by crazy witches, that want to take over the world. Yep, I should REALLY do that."

Once Hannah and Charon, were realest from the hospital, everyone meet up at the temple. They transformed, so that they would be ready to fight whatever was there. Charon, was trying to find the single, of Sofia's tracking devices. It was harder then she thought it would have been, but she then found it. "Got it!" she yelled, surprising everyone. "Oh sorry. Okay, now all I need to do is try, and open a portal into that world." She kept on looking, and doing more research on that world, even finding out info about that world, and the ones who lived there. "Whoa, now I know the real reason why this evil wanted Sofia." Everyone, crowed around her, to listen. "Okay, it said here, that this world used to be a world of pain, and horror." That was something that no one wanted to here. "It's ruled by Claidissa, and she ruled that world for centuries. It said that one day, some powerful witches, good witches, opened the only portal into that world, and freed the people living there. They then, trapped Claidissa, and stole her powers. She's been stuck there, and getting weaker ever since." The others, stepped back. "So that's why she needs the Golden Crystal" said Serena. "So she can leave that world, and to regain her power" finished Alex. He turned back to Charon. "Charon, how much longer can you get that portal open?" She looked again, at her little computer. She started typing very fast. "Now." A portal, opened up beside them. "Charon, you can get this portal back open, once we go through right" asked Serena. "Oh yeah sure...might take a few a little while though, but yeah sure." The scouts, looked at each other, really not believing her. They all took deep breaths, then went into the portal. It closed up behind them. They were now on there way, to a world of darkness.

Sofia, was trying her hardest, to break lose from the chains. She struggled for an hour, and yet nothing gave. "That won't work." Sofia, quickly looked up to the balcony, to see Claidissa, standing there. "Yeah, I kinda noticed that" said Sofia, still pulling on the chains again. Claidissa, slowly walked down the stair case. "Are you ready to tell me where the Golden Crystal is?" Sofia, stopped pulling on the chains. "Let me think, ummmm, no. Why don't try again later." Claidissa's face, grew straight, and serious. "You dare mock me?" she asked. "No, if I was mocking you, I would be repeating everything you say, and I don't feel like repeating all the BS'n you be saying." Claidissa, grew closer to Sofia. It was clear, she was mad, but she needed Sofia, for the info she needed, so she backed off. "That mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble someday. Someday very soon." Sofia, started to smile. "Well what can I say, I've been hanging out with Sailor Asteroid, to long I guess" she said, still smiling. Claidissa, grew angrier, and seemed to growl a bit. "You maybe strong now, but we'll see how strong you are after I get done with you." Sofia, knew that Claidissa, needed her, but that still didn't mean, she couldn't still do something horrible to her. Sofia, knew it was time to shut up, and hope that the scouts were on their way.

In the darkness of the castle, the portal with the sailor scouts, opened up in midair, causing everyone to just fall right out. They had all landed on each other, and were not happy about it. "Ow, whoever is on my leg, get off" said Calypso, pined down by everyone. "Sorry, that was me" said Serena, trying to get up. "Okay, if the person on my stomach doesn't get off soon, I'm gonna punch you ever hard in whatever I can hit first!" Mercury, quickly got up. "Alex, your on my arm" said Jupiter. "Sorry, but Mars, is on my legs." This was not going well. "Okay, let's just all get up at the same time shall we" said Hannah. It took about two more minutes, but they all got up in one piece. "Charon, why didn't you tell us, the landing was going to be in the air?" asked Mars. "Cause I didn't know. Don't worry, I'm sure the next landing will be easier" she said, hoping to herself.

After all of that was cleared up, Charon, started to track down Sofia. It was very dark, so everyone had to stay together, so no one would get lost. They started down this one hall way, and ended up in a chamber. Charon, looked back down at her communicator, to see if they were getting close to Sofia. "Are we close?" asked Alex. "Were getting there, but I'm seeing something else on here." Everyone, froze. "Like what else?" asked Serena, looking around, trying to see if they could see anything. "I'm not sure, but whatever it is, it's very close to us..." She trailed off, when she heard something beside them. With the little light they did have, they all could see something there, and it was not friendly. Without warning, it launched it's self at Asteroid. "Asteroid!" yelled Hannah, trying to see through the darkness, but couldn't. Now, no one could see anything in the chamber, but could hear Asteroid, fighting whatever it was in the dark. The others, couldn't attack, for in fear of hitting Asteroid. Finally, everything went dead quite. "Asteroid?" said Hannah, but heard nothing. "Asteroid!?" Still, they heard nothing. The others, called her name, but still heard nothing. They couldn't believe, the strongest scout on their team, was now no longer with them. They had to go on, they knew it's what Asteroid, would of wanted them to do. As they were moving on, they heard something. They got ready to attack, incase it was that same monster. Charon, used a light, from her communicator, to see what it was. Out of the darkness, stepped out Asteroid, totally out of breath, and bleeding a little. Everyone's eyes, lit up with joy. "Do not go over there. I messed up that monster pretty darn good" she said, with pride. "Asteroid!" yelled Hannah, hugging her tightly. The other scouts, also came over, and hugged Asteroid. "Oh come on people. You really didn't think I was going down THAT easily did you?" she said, smiling. "Asteroid, what was that thing that attacked you?" asked Charon. "Well, I wasn't sure at first, but I think it was a Griffin." Charon, looked back to her little computer. "What's up Charon?" asked Serena. She looked back up at everyone. "That Griffin, was Loucknar. He was Claidissa's, right hand, and was thought that nothing could kill him" she said, slowly turning to Asteroid. "And you killed him with your own hands?" asked Mars, very amazed and shocked. "Well, I had a rock to." They now all knew, where all those roomers about Asteroid, being the strongest scout ever, was true. They pressed on, to look for Sofia.

They had found where Sofia, was being kept, but when they reached there, Claidissa, was there, so they couldn't help Sofia, right off. They watched, for the right time to attack. They could hear Claidissa, asking Sofia, to tell her where the Golden Crystal was, but Sofia, was not telling. "I will ask you for the last time princess," said Claidissa, "Where is the Golden Crystal!?" Sofia, looked up to her. "And I'm tell YOU for the last time. I'll never tell you!" Claidissa, then slapped Sofia, across the face. Alex and Asteroid, nearly lost it, but the others, held them back. "Where is that crystal? If you don't tell me, then you'll feel more pain, the a slap princess." Sofia, had her head to the left. She looked up to the balcony, and saw the scouts. She nodded her head, just a little, and they did the same. Sofia, turned her head back towards Claidissa. "Alright, I'll tell you where the Golden Crystal is." Claidissa, came very close to her face. When Claidissa, got close enough, Sofia, rammed her head into hers, causing a major head butt. Claidissa, backed away in pain. The sailor scouts, all came down from the balcony. Alex, went to free Sofia, and her scouts, went around her, in their attack positions. The inner scouts, did the same, only beside them. Alex, used his sword, to break the lock on the chains, and freed Sofia. Alex, held Sofia, in his arms, thankful to have her back. Claidissa, looked up, to see the inner and other scouts, all of them ready to fight. "Well, if it isn't the sailor scouts. I have a lot about all of you. I knew I would have to face you all sooner, or later" said Claidissa, eyeing all of the. "Looks like it's sooner now bitch" said Asteroid, ready to kick some ass. "You should give up Claidissa" said Venus. "You have no power left" said Mars. Claidissa, started to laugh. "That's where you would all be wrong." She raised her hands, high into the air, and a black crystal ball, appeared in her hands. She lowered it down to her chest. "Awww man," said Asteroid, "This can't be good."

The ball, started to glow. Then, started to from a beam. Asteroid, tapped Hannah on the shoulder. "Um, we should move like NOW!" Just as the scouts, moved out of the way, the beam hit, causing rocks to fall. The sailor scouts, got up quick. "Well, I'm ready to fight," said Asteroid, "What about you Silver Star?" Hannah, got back up. "I am, you Calypso?" she said, turning to her. "Yep, I'm ready, Charon?" Charon, came to them. "Sure am. What about you two back there?" Alex and Sofia, came up beside their friends. "Where ready" said Alex. "As long as we all fight together" said Sofia. They looked over to the inner scouts. "Let's show this witch, that you can't mess with the sailor scouts" said Serena. The inner scouts, got ready to use sailor planet power. It would take awhile before the they, could use this attack. The other scouts, were going to hold Claidissa, off, until they were ready. As the inner scouts, were saying their names, the other scouts attacked. "CLAPSO PHYSIC SHOCKWAVE! CHARON SOLAR BLAST! ASTEROID METEOR SHOWER! SHINNING SILVER BEAM! SWORD BEAM ATTACK! EARTH MOON COSMIC POWER!" All of their attacks, flew towards Claidissa, all hitting at the same time. When the smock cleared, Claidissa, was still standing. "Why is she still standing?" asked Calypso, clearly shocked. "If she was as weak as we thought, she would have been dead by now" said Alex. Charon, looked this up on her computer. "Oh no. It said, that her powers of leaving this world, was the only thing that was taken away.." They stared at her. "Great, now she tells us" said Asteroid. "Was that the best your team could do princess?" They turned back to Sailor Moon, and the inner scouts. They were now ready to use their attack. The other scouts, got out of the way. "SAILOR PLANET POWER!" All the powers of the inner scouts, combined together, and caused a huge massive attack. It stuck Claidissa, with amazing force. Yet, it did not work. Claidissa, still was standing, but was looking much weaker. Claidissa, started to shot off beams, at all of the scouts. They all tried their best, to move out of the way. Sofia, knew it wasn't going to take just any kind of power, to defeat Claidissa, it had to be combined power. Then, she had an idea. "Sailor Moon!" Serena, looked over to Sofia. She knew what she was thinking, and she knew it would work. All the others, knew what they were going to do. Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon Heart, came together. They held hands, and started to call upon their power. Both of their scepters, appeared before them. The scepters, combined together, creating one powerful scepter. Serena and Sofia, both held one of their hands on the scepter, and the other, in each others hands. They called upon the powers of moon and earth, to use this new power. "MOON EARTH THAREPY KISS!" The scepter, glowed a bright white light. It grew so bright, everyone in the chamber but Sofia and Serena, had to shield their eyes. It grew into a beam, and once it did, shot towards Claidissa. This time, it did work. Claidissa, screamed and yelled, but her fate was sealed. When the light was gone, so was Claidissa. Sofia and Serena, felt a little dizzy, but they would be fine. They looked again, they saw that their scepters, had went back to the way they were. All of the scouts, crowed around them. "That was amazing" said Venus. "Good work the both of you" said Jupiter. "Okay, guys" said Sofia, "Can we do the "good work" thing back home? I'm REALLY sick of this place." They all agreed, and Charon started work on opening the portal for home.

Charon, got the portal open again, but the landing, was still off. By the time they got back, it was late, and time to say goodnight. Serena, gave the other scouts, a ride home. They needed their rest, since tomorrow, they went back to the future. Sofia, was one of the most tired in the group. When she arrived home, she went straight to bed. Deep within her warm bed, she started to dream. It was foggy at first, then, it started to clear. Sofia, was up in the clouds, of the night sky, above Tokyo. The full moon, shone brightly, upon her sparkling white dress. It was like the one she wore, but was different somehow. She looked around, and saw the beauty around her. "This is so beautiful" she thought to herself. She then sighed. "I only wish Alex, was her to see this..." Sofia, stared out to see the stars starting to come out. She closed her eyes, as a breeze, gently blew past her. Sofia, thought she felt arms, rap around her. When she opened her eyes again, she laid back into Alex's chest. "Wish granted my princess" he whispered to her. She smiled, as he pulled her close, into his embrace. That moment seemed to last forever. They stayed like that, until Sofia, awoke from her sleep. The sun, now shown upon her face, urging her to get up. Sofia, yawed, and looked around. This would be that last time she would be in the past. She didn't have time to look back on the memories, she had of this place, she had to go to her last day of school here. She got up, got dressed, and got down stairs. Serena, was waiting for her, to take her to school. "Have a good night's sleep Sofia?' she asked. Sofia, smiled. "Yeah, I really did."

When school was done, and over with, everyone meet yet again back at the temple. They had to be in a place, where know one would see them, opening the portal. It was finally time, to say goodbye. The other scouts, knew it was there last time here (unless the inner scouts, ever needed help with another enemy again) It was hard though, they had all grown so close. It wouldn't be the same, in the future. Serena, went over, and hugged Sofia. "You take care of yourself Sofia" she said, with tears in her eyes. "I will." They broke apart, and stepped back. The other scouts, nodded at the inner scouts, as their way of saying goodbye. The inner scouts, did the same. Sofia, took out the Time Key, and said the words. "Time Key! Open a portal to the 35th century!" The Time Key, started to glow. It then, opened a portal, a portal to home. Hannah, went first. "Bye everyone." She then, jumped into the portal. Asteroid, rolled her eyes. "I can do better then that" she thought. She was next. "C-ya all." She then, did a back flip, into the portal. From inside the portal, this was heard... "Ow! Asteroid! Why did you do that for!?" yelled Hannah. "Well how was I to know, you were still there!?" They kept on, yelling at each other, till they finally stopped. Calypso, sighed, and turned to Serena. "Can I PLEASE stay here with you guys?" Charon, walked Calypso into the portal. Sofia and Alex, looked at the others. They smiled, and then stepped in the portal. It then, closed up behind them, and they were gone.

At the Time Gate, Hannah and Asteroid, came through, still fighting as always. Calypso and Charon, came through next. Pluto, didn't see Sofia and Alex. "Where are Sofia and Alex?" she asked them. "Oh, there coming" said Charon. Sure enough, the came through next. "Welcome back all of you" said Pluto, with a smile. "Pluto, where is everyone else?" asked Sofia. "There waiting right outside of the Time Gate." Sofia, rushed out, to go see her family. As soon as she got out of the Time Gate, she did she her family, and the sailor scouts. "Welcome home Sofia" said her mother, giving her a huge. "How was your trip to the Silver Millennium like Sofia?" asked her father. "Okay, now that was not my fault" she said, going over, and hugging him. "But it was fun." The other scouts, and Alex, came out of the Time Gate, greeted by everyone else. Midas, nearly knocked Calypso down, as he jumped on her. "Wow Midas, I missed you to" she said, happy to see him. "Next time, your taking me," he said, "I can't believe you went to the Silver Millennium, with out me." Calypso, stared at him. "You do know, that it wasn't our faults, going there don't you?" Midas, sat there for a minute. "Um...yeah." All in all, everyone was glad to be back. They would never forget, their adventures that had, and all of them, looked forward to the next one, they had in store for them.

THE END


End file.
